


Christmas Special 2019

by AsTheRavagerTurns



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsTheRavagerTurns/pseuds/AsTheRavagerTurns
Summary: Yondu has a special present in store for Zoe's parents on Christmas Day.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Special 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays from celticheart72, athena83, Yondu, and the rest of the gang! We’ll be back for another special episode on New Year’s Day!

Zoe looks up from her recipe book as Yondu walks into her parents’ kitchen. “Hey, Yondu!”

“Hey, darlin’. What’cha doin’?”

“Looking for a cake recipe. I’m going to make one for Christmas dinner tomorrow.”

“How ‘bout one a them chocolate ones?”

She puts her elbow on the table and rests her chin on her fist as she considers him. “Chocolate, huh? I could do that.”

Yondu pulls his coat on, and says, “Good! I love that chocolate stuff. I can help ya with it when I get back.”

Zoe sits up a little straighter. “Where are you going?”

“Ta get yer parents’ Christmas gifts.”

“You don’t need to get anything for my parents.”

“Yeah, I do. What kinda guest would I be if I didn’t get yer parents somethin’ fer Christmas?”

Zoe isn’t sure what television show he’s been watching to hear about being a good guest but decides she has more pressing matters to worry about right now. “What are you planning to get them?”

“Can’t tell ya that, darlin’.”

“Why not?”

He grins. “It’s a secret. Don’t worry, though, they’re gonna love it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I promise, darlin’. I’ll see ya later.”

“Okay. Be careful, Yondu.”

Yondu winks. “Always am, Zoe.”

* * *

Later that night, Yondu, Zoe, and her parents are sitting around the Davison’s Christmas tree, a fire roaring in the fireplace.

“Y’all ready ta open gifts?”

Zoe smiles at Yondu’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, we can open them now.”

Yondu rubs his hands together and picks up three boxes, then passes them over to Zoe, Bob, and Rose.

“I hope y’all like yer presents.”

Zoe opens her gift to find a necklace with a silver star charm and smiles. “Oh, Yondu, it’s beautiful!”

Yondu grins at her, then turns to Bob and Rose. “Wha’dy’all think?”

Bob and Rose are sitting next to each other on the couch, wearing matching stunned expressions. Zoe leans over to see what’s in their boxes. Bob lifts his gift out of the box so Zoe can see it.

“It’s… it’s you, isn’t it, Yondu?”

“Sure is! Thought y’all might like ‘em!”

Zoe covers her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. Her parents are each holding one of Yondu’s action figures, looking at them with bemused faces.

Rose recovers first. “That’s very sweet of you, Yondu. Thank you!”

She nudges Bob. “Oh, yeah, right. Very sweet. I’ll, uh, put mine in my office.”

Yondu is still beaming and joins Zoe by sitting on the arm of her chair. She leans over to pick up another box and hands it to Yondu.

“Fer me?”

“Yeah!”

He opens it and laughs. “It’s perfect, darlin’!” He pulls out a stuffed Alf and shows it to Bob and Rose. “Alf’s my favorite!”

Zoe kisses his cheek. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, Zoe!”

She beams at him. “Good!”

“Ya know, this Christmas on Terra thing ain’t too bad! Might hafta come back ever’ year!”

Yondu misses the look of shocked concern on Bob’s face as he hugs Zoe. 


End file.
